The invention relates to a flat chisel, in particular an insertion chisel.
Such flat chisels are used when working stone, in particular masonry, in order to produce, for example, apertures, channels and slots. Flat chisels whose main lip is arranged transversely to a chisel longitudinal axis are known from the prior art. A disadvantage with such chisels is that, in particular when working material during which the chisel, with the chisel head, penetrates deeper into the stone, they tend to jam in the material. The jamming in the material takes place in particular at the side faces of the chisel head, which are oriented perpendicularly to the lip of the chisel.